


hotel rooms

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship lived in the time and places between real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hotel rooms

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble challenge; the prompt was "away games/hotel rooms".

Hotels seem to appear in clumps, popping up out of the landscape like mushrooms after the rain. Mariotts next to Best Westerns next to Hiltons next to Holiday Inns next to DoubleTrees, all piled up next to each other, tiny cities where no one really lives. Their parking lots melt into each other, their staffs smoke together, their signs light each other, and Ryan slips from one to the next, sneaking out in the dark of night and knocking on a door nearly identical to the one he'd left from.

Gabe lets him in, a quick glance both ways down the hallway; the door shuts with the soft hush of wood over carpet as Ryan steps forward and tilts his head up, easy access for Gabe to reach his mouth. They're silent and the room is dark, little slivers of light breaking in under the door, through the drawn curtains, just enough to see by as Gabe pulls him back to the bed and down onto it.

They don't have time for foreplay but that doesn't stop Gabe from nuzzling against Ryan's cheek, drawing his hands down Ryan's side, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. Ryan shivers and wishes for more time, more than just the scant hours they steal away from their lives apart whenever they get the chance. He wants to spend hours just kissing Gabe, see him all spread out and beautiful in the sun, take him apart and put him back together over and over again.

All they have is this, though, brief moments and hurried fingers, cut off gasps and muffled sighs, and Ryan clings to even these few memories like a lifeline as he leaves again, back through the parking lots and into his temporary home.


End file.
